Happiness That I Have Never Known
by Madi Taylor
Summary: What would of happened if the tough hopeless romantic and the charismatic hero had their own story? What if Eponine and Enjolras had their own story? Would Eponine have the love she's always wanted? Would Enjolras realize there's more to life than leading the revolution? This story is obviously different than the actual one, but still follows the events from Les Miserables.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this story! I have a really strong love fore Les Miserables and for these two characters specifically. I promise, you won't be disappointed with this story. I have great plans! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of Les Miserables, nor do I own the characters. Throes rights all go to Victor Hugo and Cameron Mackintosh ;)**

* * *

Happiness That I Have Never Known

Chapter One: A Speech of Revolt

Eponine Thenardier woke on a damp corner of the street. She looked around to see if anyone surrounded her and she saw no one. She rubbed her eyes, wiping off the crust in the corners. With a deep breath, she lifted herself up from the ground. A cramp resided in her lower abdomen, making her fall to the ground again. She grunted, rolling her eyes and got back up again, ignoring any pain she had felt. Eponine was tough like that.

She had slept in an alleyway the night before to keep out of the rain. There was a horrible storm that Eponine could not get shelter from. Her dear friend, Marius, offered for her to sleep at his flat, but she didn't want his pity. After a long night of barely any sleep, she had suddenly wished she took up his offer.

Eponine noticed a large crowd walking in one direction and she headed out of the alleyway to see where they were all headed. She noticed Grantaire, a friend of Marius', headed in the same direction of them all. She kept up her pace to catch up to him, "Grantaire!" she called out.

He turned around to see her standing on the sidewalk. He took a swig of the bottle in his hand, and walked over. "'Ponine what are you doing?"

"What is going on? Why is everyone headed that way?" She asked curiously.

"Haven't you heard? Marius and Enjolras are making their big speech today for the revolution. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Marius yet this morning. You reckon where the fellow might be?" He raised a brow at her.

Eponine smirked at the thought of Marius and, even though she hid it, was glad that Grantaire figured she would know of his whereabouts. "I have an idea, he'll be there!" Eponine gave him a farewell smile and headed toward his flat. She fought through the crowd that was running the opposite direction. When she reached Marius' flat she opened the front door, climbed up the flight of stairs and into his room.

Marius Pontmercy had money, in fact, he was very rich but he did not like to admit it. His family supported Napoleon, and this upset Marius. He had different political views and ran away to be on his own and fight for his own beliefs. The only thing that disappointed Eponine was that he pretended as if he were poor when really he wasn't. She sometimes felt as if he were trying to mock her. But she didn't want to think of Marius that way. He was a kind and beautiful man who has done nothing but be a good friend to Eponine. Except she only wished it were more than a friendship.

When Eponine opened the door she found him still sleeping on his mattress. She was jealous that he had something to sleep on. To most, a mattress on the ground is very uncomfortable. But to Eponine, it's the closest she will ever get to an actual bed.

Before waking him, she watched him as he slept. She admired the shape of his face, and the way his lips parted ever so slightly and curved into a smile. She took note of all the freckles that grazed his cheeks and nose and the way his brown curls hung over his forehead perfectly. Eponine wanted so badly to crawl in between his arms and lay with him, but he had to attend to the public to present. She bent down over him and shook his body awaking him almost immediately.

"'Ponine! What are you doing here?" He sat up leaning against the wall rubbing his eyes.

"Why, Monsieur! Your people wait!" Eponine chuckled.

"My speech! I'm late!" Marius darted up rushing to grab all the flyers that rested at his bedside. Eponine watched from the doorframe as Marius ran around his room. Quickly he ran past Eponine, but then turned around touching her arm. "Thank you, Eponine, for waking me up. I honestly do not know what I would do without you," he smiled kissing her cheek then continued to run back down the stairs.

Eponine found her knees becoming weak and she fell against the doorframe closing her eyes with the biggest smile upon her face. She sighed, "If only he knew."

Enjolras waited for his good friend, Marius, for them both to make the big speech to the people of France. But as usual, he was late. He watched as the group of people crowded around the stage waiting for Marius and himself to make their appearance and say what they had to say. Enjolras' foot was tapping, not out of nervousness – no, he doesn't get nervous – but of impatience. He and Marius had been planning this moment for weeks. Now the day is here and, of course, Marius doesn't show up.

Out of his side-vision, a bottle was being handed to him, and Enjolras knew who it was. "Grantaire, this isn't a drunken matter." He rolled his eyes looking upon the crowd for Marius.

"In my life, I've learned it's always a drunken matter," Grantaire winked, plopping next to Enjolras' side.

Enjolras' jaw was clenched and his foot tapped as he still skimmed to crowd, "He's late."

"Ah, that's just Marius for you. He'll be here. There's no one he cares about more than you!" Grantaire slapped his shoulder for reassurance. But it didn't reassure Enjolras one bit. The only reassurance he would have is if Marius would actually show up on time for once. "You look nice. Where's that red coat from?"

Enjolras looked down at his attire and wiped the little bit of dirt on his left sleeve. As a habit of stress, he ran his hand through his dirty blonde curly hair. "I bought it yesterday at a shop not too far from the café. I figured it suited the revolution well."

"Indeed it does my friend," he sipped his whiskey once again. "Ah, there he is!" Grantaire pointed with his bottle still in hand.

Marius rushed to Enjolras and a girl in whom Enjolras was unfamiliar with was at his side. "My apologies for being late," he looked down as he presented himself to Enjolras.

Enjolras stood up at his level, "Never again, Marius. The revolution doesn't have time for tardiness. If you're late, you are dead. No exceptions."

Marius gulped down his spit realizing how right Enjolras was. When Enjolras made his way to the stage Eponine grabbed Marius' arm. "_That_ is who you've been spending all your time with? I thought Enjolras was inspiring. All he seems like to me is just some self-centered snob. How is he the '_People's Man_'?"

Marius sighed and whispered to Eponine, "He just isn't a _people's _person. Look, 'Ponine, he is really inspiring. Just listen to his speech and you will see what I mean." He patted her shoulder and headed to the stage alongside of Enjolras who was looking directly at Eponine. She made eye contact, confused on why he was looking at her so intently. She dropped eye contact from him and went out into the crowd to watch.

Eponine wasn't sure on how she felt about Enjolras. She had never met him before and to be honest, that was not the first impression she was expecting from him. Marius had gotten her ready to meet an exceptional, inspirational man. But all Eponine could see was a rich snob who was doing this only for the admiration of the people. The only thing, Eponine thought, he had going for him was his looks. He was a very attractive gentleman. _If only he had the personality to go with it_, Eponine thought.

"Citizens, gentleman, people," Enjolras spoke. The crowd became quiet. "It is time for us all to decide who we are. We need men – strong men. Strong men who are willing fight and die for your people… for your country… for _Patria_. Some are willing and some are not. But we need to know who we can rely on when this revolution takes place. May I remind you that this isn't a time to procrastinate – we can't put off our decisions until tomorrow. No. The time is now and we revolutionaries need to always be ready. So, where are my leaders?" Members of the crowd raised their hands, even Eponine did. Enjolras nodded his head smirking at the revolutionaries he has already gained. "General Lamarque is ill. They say his time is fading quickly. With his death comes the Judgment Day and we must be prepared to fight for what we believe in. We have no time to lose. So now, who is with us?" When Enjolras ended his speech, the entire crowed roared. Everyone was with him. Enjolras smiled once again as he pumped his fist into the air along with Marius. He was proud of himself, and proud of what he created.

Eponine chuckled at the proud smirk Enjolras had plastered upon his lips. She knew that this was the acknowledgment he wanted. She was disgusted in people like him. He was fighting for the people, but yet, he doesn't know the people. He doesn't understand them. To Eponine, all Enjolras seemed like was a fraud.

Marius spoke as he handed out his flyers, "We meet tonight at the ABC café. Don't be late!" Enjolras looked as he said those last words nudging Marius.

Eponine made her way to the side of the stage where Grantaire still sat. Enjolras and Marius came down the steps. "Well? Was that inspirational enough for you?" Marius chuckled nudging Eponine.

She giggled along. "I must admit, I was impressed. You speak well," she complimented Enjolras.

"Thank you," Enjolras spoke and then turned to Marius almost as he was somewhat ignoring Eponine. She rolled her eyes. "Marius, I need you to be at the café _on time_ tonight. No more… _distractions_." He grimaced glancing at Eponine.

"I promise. I will be there on time. In fact, I'll be there early!" Marius pointed at Enjolras assuring him. But Enjolras had had enough assurance for the day. He wanted persistence.

"Ha," huffed Grantaire. "That'll be the day."

Marius glanced at Eponine, "Shall we go?"

Eponine nodded and Marius started towards the market area.

Enjolras took one last good look at Eponine before they were off, noticing her scraps of clothing. Her long dark skirt grazed the ground but ripped all around the bottom. Her clothes hadn't ever once been washed and she was skin and bones – it seemed as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her face was absolutely beautiful but scarred. There is a bruise just below her left eye. Her whole body was covered in filth. People like Eponine were the people Enjolras was fighting for and for them to have a place in the world. He gave her a nod as she looked at him, and he watched her as she left. _No wonder Marius spends so much time with her_, Enjolras thought to himself. _She deserves so much._

Eponine caught up with Marius who she saw was not alone. She saw him with a girl and they were gazing at each other. "Forgive me, I didn't see you there," said Marius. The girl didn't say anything. They kept looking at each other. Before she spoke, a man grabbed her pulling her away.

The man was grumbling as he shoved past Eponine, "Cosette, we must go home now." Eponine looked, watching where they turned keeping her eye close on the girl. She was blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful. She turned back to Marius who was still looking at her.

Suddenly, Eponine felt a pit in her stomach, and it wasn't just the hunger._ "Cosette_," Eponine whispered. "Now I remember."

_What's become of me,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I'm a few days late with this new chapter! It's spring break and I've been a bit busy. But I hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know what you think! I know I'm dragging out the whole romance thing, but believe me, when it happens it will be well worth the wait. So please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen next! **

* * *

Happiness That I Have Never Known

Chapter Two

Flashback:

Eponine had just finished her well-deserved meal at the inn quickly before she went to play with the boy across the street. She was so lucky to have both her parents care for her and to get her the things she wanted. She knew they were odd, but she didn't mind all too much because she had everything she could ever ask for.

Eponine looked around and saw Cosette, or the slave as Eponine liked to put it, under the table watching Eponine as she ate. "What are you looking at?" Eponine spat.

"I-I'm sorry, Eponine. I did not mean to stare," Cosette looked back down at her doll made out of old fabric she found from outside.

Eponine was not very fond of Cosette. She didn't like to speak with her because she had no reason to. Cosette was scraps.

"'Ponine! Darling! My little princess! Oh did you enjoy your meal my little sweetheart?" Madame Thénardier came in from upstairs fixing her bosom. She came over and brushed Eponine's hair with her long and ugly fingernails. Then her face changed, almost as if she were mad, "COSETTE! Did you not hear me the first time?! I asked you to go get the water from the well."

Little Cosette crawled out from her small space under the table. "B-but it's so cold and dark and-"

"Don't make me ask twice! And do not talk back to me you _brat_," she groaned. Madame Thénardier went and grabbed the bucket from behind the counter and handed it to the small and frail Cosette. The young girl reached out to grab it and she nearly fell down trying to hold the bucket up. "Now go on! I don't have all day!" She gave Cosette a little _kick_ nearly knocking her down, but Cosette kept her ground. She had learned the hard way to not talk back to Madame Thénardier. She did as they said and sometimes, if she was lucky, she would get a slice of bread in return.

Eponine looked outside and saw her friend, Marius, waiting for her to come outside. "Mama, may I go outside?" Eponine asked.

"Why, of course, my darling! You can have anything you want!" Madame Thénardier pinched her cheek before Eponine happily walked outside. As she walked out she noticed a tall, rich-looking man was walking inside while holding Cosette's hand. _Who would ever want to hold hands with that filthy scrap,_ Eponine thought to herself.

Eponine shrugged her confusion off and went to go play with her good friend. "Who was that girl that just walked into your inn?" Marius had asked. Eponine had completely forgotten that they kept Cosette hidden from their guests at the inn. Marius had never seen her before and she intended to keep it that way.

About an hour later, Eponine also noticed Cosette leaving the inn with the same man as before. She was awfully confused. The man was talking to her and for once, Cosette had smiled! The man continued speaking to her and pulled out something from behind his back. Eponine gasped from fury when she saw it was the blue doll on display from the shop across the street. Eponine wanted that doll and she was very upset to find it was now in _Cosette's_ hands.

Then Cosette left with the man and that was the last time she had ever seen her. She wasn't quite sure what had happened. But then she heard her name being called from inside the inn, and it wasn't in the tone Eponine was used to.

"EPONINE! GET INSIDE NOW!" Shouted Madame Thénardier. Eponine's eyes went wide in fear. She said goodbye to Marius and then went inside to find both her mother and father standing above her. Her father with a mop in his hand and her mother with the bucket filled with water.

Eponine's eyes began to water, unsure of what they were trying to ask her. She shook her head not wanting to do what they were asking.

"C'mon 'Ponine. Colette isn't here anymore," Thernadier was interrupted when Madame Thernadier stomped on his foot. "_Cosette_ isn't here anymore. Somebody's got to take her place."

"No!" Eponine shook her head and began to walk away but she was grabbed by a pair of forceful hands and then a big slap across her cheek.

"Now, you listen here you little _brat_, you'll do as we say or else there will be consequences." Thénardier was in her face. She had never been threatened before, let alone from her own parents.

So Eponine didn't talk back, for she learned that the hard way. She did as she was told. She took the bucket and the mop and began to clean the floor. It was the beginning of a new life for her. She had to learn to tough it out.

"Eponine! Eponine!" Her eyes fluttered open only to find Marius snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

She blinked a few times before answering, "Ah, sorry. I must just have a lot on my mind."

"As do I!" Marius grabbed onto Eponine's arms grinning like a young child. "This feeling is unlike any other!"

Eponine felt a pain in the pit of her throat, it was jealousy.

"Do you think she feels the way I do? I wonder what her name is! I must find her! We have to find where she lives! I am in love, Eponine, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He danced around the alleyways of Paris for the rest of that after noon continuing on and on about Cosette. Eponine listened, and with every word, it was like a dagger stabbing her right in the heart.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Marius?" Eponine said, a bit more impatient than how she usually was.

"You mean her beautiful blonde locks? Or her shocking blue eyes? Or her-"

Eponine shook her head interrupting him, "No! ABC Café?"

Marius eyes went wide and filled with guilt. He didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed Eponine by the hand and they dashed to the Café. Marius was already fearing what Enjolras would have to say.

Enjolras sat on the top floor of the ABC Café along with all the rest of the revolutionaries. Including Enjolras, there were fourteen men. But who knew how many of them would stay until the end.

He leaned up against the table as the others talked amongst themselves. He breathed in really deep and shook his head, "He's not coming."

Grantaire wrapped his arm right around Enjolras' neck. "He _will_ be here!"

"He said he would be early! Now, he is late," he shoved Grantaire off of his back. "You think he is with that girl?"

"That girl?" He chuckled. "I'm sure he is! Marius has game, my friend."

Enjolras rolled his eyes bringing his thoughts back to that girl. He felt his face getting warmer and imagined Marius being with her. For the first time, Enjolras felt a little something called jealousy.

"Hold on there, you're not feeling jealous, are you?" Grantaire raised his brow.

Enjolras shook his head and scoffed, "No, of course not. I don't get jealous. The only love I have is for _Patria_."

"You can hide all you want, my brother. But I know you _too_ well. More than you think I do," Grantaire moved close and Enjolras could smell the alcohol reeking from his breath.

Enjolras shoved him away, "Sober up, will you?"

Grantaire chuckled sipping from the bottle once more then set it down, listening to Enjolras who he didn't like to disappoint.

Suddenly, Enjolras heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he turned around to find Marius and the same girl from earlier by his side.

"Marius, you're late," Enjolras huffed from under his breath. Then his eyes turned to the girl who was looking at him nervously. He looked down observing her body language. She was groping her skirt in both hands, her shoulders were forward, and her head was slightly bent down.

"My apologies, Enjolras. I know I said I would be early but something came up and-"

"Woah, Marius, you seem a bit shaken up," Courfeyrac touched his shoulder analyzing him.

"I just had the most wonderful day of my life!" Marius grinned grabbing Courfeyrac by the shoulders.

"Marius, can you please focus on what is important!?" Enjolras slammed his hands onto the table. Everyone in the room looked up, frightened, especially Marius. He never liked it when Enjolras was disappointed.

"I'm sorry," he gulped down his spit and then turned to whisper something in Eponine's ear. "Could you find out where she lives? Please Eponine, you have no idea how much it will mean to me." He grabbed her shoulder knowing that she would do this for him. She does everything he asks her to do if it meant for him to be happy.

She nodded and walked off. But before the reached the middle of the staircase, she turned around. Marius had already turned his back on her but Enjolras was still watching her. He didn't know where Marius had sent her but Enjolras couldn't help but worry for her safety. He wanted to go with her to make sure she was alright.

When she noticed Marius wasn't looking her face had changed and she seemed upset. Then she looked at Enjolras who was still watching her. He gave her a reassuring smile to make sure everything will be okay. She returned the smile and continued down the stairs.

At that moment, Enjolras began to feel that _maybe_ Patria wasn't his only love.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts! I am really curious in knowing what my readers opinions are - good or bad! I would love to know! Thank you! - Madi **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter! I'm sorry this is sort of a short chapter but just wait for the next chapter ;D it's well worth the wait! The fourth chapter will have a lot of E/É for you! Let me know what you think please! Review!**

* * *

Happiness That I Have Never Known

Chapter 3

It has been a long day for Eponine and she was tired enough as it was. But she had to do this thing for Marius. As much as she didn't want to, it would make Marius happy. So she searched for hours trying to find where Cosette had lived.

Then finally, she found it. She lived in a gated community owned by the Catholic Church. She watched Cosette from her window as she brushed her hair. Eponine was jealous of her. From what she saw, Cosette had everything now. And Eponine had nothing.

Eponine couldn't stay any longer because she had to tell Marius where she lived. But also because she couldn't stand to see how happy Cosette was now. It was a happiness in which Eponine had never felt. She didn't know what _true _happiness was.

So she left and went back to Marius.

"Great meeting," Marius had patted Enjolras' shoulder. "You really move them. They listen to you."

Enjolras returned a smile, "I have a lot to say."

Marius then felt uncomfortable. He looked as if he wanted to bring up something to Enjolras. "I'm sorry I've been late. You know I don't like to disappoint you."

Enjolras laughed coldly, "It's fine. I know you've been busy with that girl. She is lucky to have you. She seems as if she has nothing. But she has you." Enjolras choked and went back to picking up the maps on the table. "I can see why you are together."

Marius blinked and shook his head, "Eponine? Oh no, I don't love Eponine! She is only my friend."

Enjolras stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Marius. "Y-you mean you aren't... You don't..." He questioned.

"Fancy her? No, 'Ponine and I have gone through too much to be more," Marius said deep in thought. Then he gave Enjolras a questioning look. "Say, do _you_ fancy Eponine?"

Enjolras' eyes went wide. "M-me?" He chuckled nervously. "No, the only thing I fancy more than anything is-"

"Patria," Marius interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I know. Just a fair warning though, if you want her heart, you may want take a change of attitude into consideration. She is tough and takes nothing from no one. But she also has her weaknesses and even the smallest of things could break her."

Enjolras wasn't sure how to take this advice. He wasn't even sure about his feelings for the girl.

Ironically, Eponine came crawling up the staircase at that moment. "Marius," she whispered ever so gently. Marius suddenly turned giddily knowing that she has found Cosette's home. Eponine nodded her head. She had a smile on her face, but she wasn't happy. That was the thing that confused Enjolras.

"Go," Enjolras said understandingly. Marius turned around making eye contact before he left and smiled with admiration. Then he trotted down the stairs with Eponine traveling slowly behind him. But before she left, she turned around one last moment to make eye contact with Enjolras one more time.

He wasn't positive on where they were going, but the revolution was amongst them and he needed to make sure she was safe. It was late at night and who knows what could happen. So he decided to follow them.

Even Eponine wasn't sure how she felt about Enjolras. She knew for a fact that he was not very friendly and she didn't like the fact that he ignored her when she gave him a compliment on his speaking. But he was a good friend of Marius' and any friend of his must be a good person.

Marius and Eponine arrived at Cosette's home and lucky enough for Marius, Cosette was outside and the two of them met at the gate. Eponine immediately felt alone. Watching Marius with Cosette she realized he would never love her. She was on her own now.

She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. Eponine was better than that. She was strong. She went up to Marius faking a smile, "I have to go, Marius. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marius stood up and grabbed Eponine's hands walking away from Cosette. "Thank you, Eponine." Eponine nodded and walked away but he pulled her back, "No really, I don't know how to repay you. You're such a wonderful friend to me."

_Friend_, Eponine thought to herself.

"Anything for you, Marius," she smirked as she backed away. Their hands slowly pulled away from each other and Eponine turned her back to leave. It was best that they kept their goodbye short.

It was a bittersweet moment for her. She was glad that Marius was happy. But at the same time she felt like her heart was being pulled right out of her chest and she had no clue how to mend it.

As she walked she dragged her shoeless feet on the ground. They kept getting scratched up but it was something she was used to. She was getting closer to the main town. It was a long day and all Eponine wanted to do was crawl up in a corner and sleep.

But just as she turned the corner of the street, a large pair of hands grabbed her covering her mouth and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is a few days late! But I hope it was worth it! PLEASEEE let me know what you think! I feel like my writing is horrible because no one is telling me how it is D: but yeah! Review and all that jazz. Thanks!**

* * *

Happiness That I Have Never Known

Chapter 4

One scream was all it took for Enjolras. He knew it was her. And he ran to her. So many thoughts ran through his head and he expected the worst. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he didn't make it to her in time - which only made him run faster.

Eponine gasped for air after her father, M. Thénardier, had choked her. "Where... Is... My... Money..." His words slurred and Eponine could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I need it... _NOW_."

"I don't have it!" Eponine pushed her way out of her father's arms and ran but Thénardier's hang popped out of the corner grabbing her making her unable to get out of their grip. She kicked and cried but she was too weak.

All the sudden she felt a hard blow to her stomach. Eponine coughed and groaned from the pain. Eponine needed help or else it was just going to get worse. So she did the most risky thing and screamed as loud as she possibly good.

He then slapped her on the cheek and grabbed her by the hem of her top pulling her close to his face. "Oh, you want to scream? I'll give you a reason scream!" He raised his fist straight up into the air and Eponine squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to watch, but was surprised to be dropped on the ground.

Eponine looked up only to find Enjolras punching her father. Her eyes went wide unable to believe what she was seeing. He was _saving_ her.

M. Thénardier slowly backed away - the rest of his gang had ran because they were too scared - and he glared at Enjolras.

Enjolras reached into his pocket pulling out coins and throwing them at him. Thénardier huffed, "So this is what you do 'Ponine? Get some fool to do your dirty work for you?"

"Go," Enjolras said.

"I just want to make myself clear-"

"I said... _Go_," Enjolras glared at him.

"I'll be back.." He grumbled and stumbled off.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes watching him. He made sure he was gone before he turned to Eponine to make sure she was alright. He then bent down to Eponine's side holding her up. "Are you okay?"

Eponine did not want his help. And she certainly didn't need him paying off her father to go away. "I'm fine. I could've handled it myself though."

"Really? He had you pretty good. If it weren't for me you-" but Enjolras stopped himself. _Tone down the attitude, _he reminded himself with Marius' words. "I mean, you seemed like you were in trouble and I wanted to help you."

Eponine replied dryly, but still tried to be respectful, "Well, thanks."

He reached out his hand to help her back up on her feet. She looked at his hand but did not take it. She stood up on her own and she almost had it until she took one step. The pain in her stomach was too sharp and couldn't hold her up. Luckily Enjolras grabbed onto her before she fell to the ground. Eponine turned to face him just as the same time he looked at her and they made eye contact. But Enjolras suddenly got nervous with they eye contact they just had. "Here," he wrapped his arm around her waist and put hers around his neck so he could support her as they walked. "Why don't you stay with me tonight. I'm bunking in the café."

Eponine shook her head, "No I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Sleeping out in that alleyway down the street? Oh no," he chuckled. "I'm not gonna allow you to do that."

"Look," she pushed herself out of his grip and leaned against the nearby wall. "I didn't ask for your help and I certainly don't need it."

Enjolras was offended, but he smiled, "Well you obviously don't know me. If you knew me, you'd know I don't give up and I do not take no for an answer."

Eponine raised her eyebrow at Enjolras' grin. She analyzed his body language: he was nevous because he had obviously never talked to a girl this way before, he was tapping his finger on his thigh and biting his lip. Eponine could tell he wanted Eponine's company over everything else.

"Fine," she shrugged. "I'll go."

Enjolras smirked and then proceeded to help her back to the café. When they arrived, Grantaire was fast at one of the tables with a puke bucket at his side and a bottle of liquor still in his right hand. Enjolras shook his head along with a chuckle and led Eponine up the stairs.

He sat Eponine down in the chair and he grabbed a wet cloth to help clear the wounds on her face. He turned to watch her since her back was turned to him. He noticed how small and frail she was. She was almost too skinny. He then grabbed a loaf of bread still left over on the other table and brought it to her. "Hungry?"

Eponine's eyes sparkled as she stared at the food and mouth began to water. She had never been offered food before. She either always had to beg or steal. "A-are you offering?" She raised her eyebrows looking up at Enjolras. He nodded pushing the loaf towards her more. Eponine was hesitant at first, but she gave in and grabbed the bread whole and began devouring it.

Enjolras wasn't used to seeing a girl eat this way. Being around men, he had seen it constantly, but never from a girl. But maybe that's what he liked about her: she was different from everyone else.

Eponine stopped out of embarrassment and decided she would save the rest the loaf for later. She gulped down her last bite and looked up to see that Enjolras had been staring at her this entire time. She adjusted herself in her seat and cleared her throat before she spoke, "Why did you do that?"

"Excuse me?" Enjolras blinked, expecting some sort of gratitude for saving her.

"I could have handled myself. I don't need someone to save me whenever I'm in some sort of trouble. I can solve my own problems."

"Look, I was just trying to help you. That old creep could have really hurt you or worse."

Eponine chuckled shaking her head, "That old creep is my father."

Enjolras was silent. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." There was a long pause before he replied again. "Why do you let him push you around like that?"

Eponine shook her head as if she were trying to hold in something, but she didn't want to admit it, "Because I can take it."

He fixed his eyes on her and adjusted his position in his seat, "I think I have you figured out, Eponine."

"Oh no," she shook her head thinking of how ridiculous he was sounding. "You do not have me figured out. Nobody does."

"You're tough," he stated. "But that's only on the outside. You put on this whole facade that you can take care of yourself and that you are fearless and what scares you most is that you won't be seen that way. You don't like life, in fact, you loathe it. But there's that one thing that is worth living for."

"And what is that?"

"Love."

Eponine gulped down her spit in disbelief. How did he know these things about her by simply one look? _Am I that easy to figure out_, Eponine thought to herself. "Well you are pretty easy to read as well, if I don't say so myself."

Enjolras smirked, "Go on then. Indulge me."

She leaned up in her seat scooting forward towards him. Before speaking she eyed him carefully. "You're a martyr. You put your heart into one thing - so much that you would die for it. People sure do love you but you are _not_ a people person - which I'm even surprised you're speaking to me right now. You're also a very stoic person - you don't feel pain, well at least you try not to. You seek the attention of others and can be quite rude when you have to be. But you are a leader - an inspirational one. I enjoy listening to you speak." She admitted while looking down, trying to hide her blushing.

Enjolras clapped his hands nodding. "That's a better description than even I could explain. Bravo."

"We've got each other all figured out then don't we?"

"There is still a lot I want to know about you." Enjolras admitted sheepishly looking down at his feet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Eponine asked.

He was a little taken back, "I-I am just trying to be nice."

"But why? We have met so many times and yet, you never even bothered to know my name until tonight. Why did that all of the sudden change?" Her voice had risen.

Enjolras looked down unsure of how he should answer the question. "I don't have much longer to live, Eponine. I _am_ going to die in the revolution. But I don't have anything to die _for_. In my eyes, there isn't anything more important than my country. Could I be quite phone at with you?" He squinted an eye from nervousness. Enjolras had never opened up to a girl in this way before. Eponine nodded though, wanting to hear what he would tell her. "In my twenty-two years of life, not once have I ever _been_ with a woman. Quite honestly, I've never really known what a woman was. I've never opened up to anyone like this, either."

Eponine was in awe. No on head ever opened up to her on their own like that before - not even Marius. It was then that Enjolras brought up an uncomfortable subject, "Have you ever... _Been_ with anyone? Like, uh," he cleared his throat. "Like Marius?"

Eponine's eyes went agape, "W-with Marius? Oh no, no, no." She shook her head almost violently. "Not with him."

"Then someone else?"

Eponine fell silent, not wanting to answer, but since the two of them were opening up, she might as well. "The situation was one-sided and forced. I was young. I couldn't fight it," she shook her upward tearing up, but she did not let one tear fall down. "That was the first and only time I've ever been touched by a man. Probably the only time I ever will be."

"Well," Enjolras smirked scooting his chair closer to Eponine. "You don't deserve just a man Eponine." She moved back, taking what he said to her the wrong way. "No," he chuckled shaking his head moving closer, yet again. "What I meant, is you deserve to be with a gentleman." He grazed the new bruise just below her left eyebrow. The distance between them was dangerous but neither of them seemed to noticed. Enjolras could feel her breath upon his bottom lip and it was steady - she wasn't afraid. But neither was he. For the two of them, it felt right. He slipped his hand behind her neck holding onto her tangled mess of hair. Eponine wasn't sure how this usually went, but she went along because it felt right.

And just like all good moments, they can be ruined. "Enjolras," the cracking voice of Grantaire was heard from the top of the stairs. Enjolras moved away from Eponine quickly standing up.

"What," he said eagerly shifting his eyes towards Eponine.

"G-general Lamarque," Grantaire's was shaky. "He's dead."

Enjolras gulped looking at Eponine, his eyes more fearful than they've ever been before, then looked to Grantaire. "_It's time_."


End file.
